


Castles Are For Kings

by Darcylovette



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Logan, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Patton, Castles, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama & Romance, Escape, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He's a jerk but gets some redemption kinda, Infertility, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Neko Virgil, Omega Virgil, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roman is a prince, Romance, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Smut, Sort Of, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Taboo, Teasing, he's a complex dude, loving smut, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: Virgil had commited the worst crime an Omega could commit - after spending seventeen years in a dreadful "Home for Nekos" he discovers he's actually eighteen years old... and he can't bare children. He's a 'Barren Omega', considered worthless and disgusting by society, thrown to the streets and left to die. What life he could have had was over.But fate held other plans for him. Rescued by an Omega-sympathiser and heir to the throne, Prince Roman, Virgil is taken off the streets and into a magnificent castle. The prince doesn't wish to mate with him - but allow him to live within its walls, work for a living, and lead a decent life. All he has to do is pretend to be Roman's Omega.This plan, however, is soon tested as Virgil falls madly in love with another Alpha - the kingdom's ambassador - Logan. But Logan would never fall for a barren, useless, lowly Neko... could he?And even if he could... who would try and step in their way and expose the awful truth?





	1. Welcome To Your New Life

_The man took Virgil’s hand in his own, gently pulling him closer, till he was settled in the man’s embrace. He was tall, and Virgil tilted his head to look him in the eyes. Those deep eyes; so soulful, gazing down with love and adoration Virgil never thought he’d deserve. Music moved in colours around them as Virgil let his head rest against the man’s chest, who held his waist and hand, guiding him slowly through a beautiful waltz. The music grew softer, like fingers teasing a piano’s keys, the notes rising and falling like raindrops. There was no world anymore - it had faded away, as though they danced in the cosmos itself. Nothing to look at but him. Nobody to touch but him. Nothing to keep their aching lips apart as Virgil leaned in to-_

 

**“UP! _UP UP UP UP!_ GET _UP,_ YOU LAZY MONGRELS!!”**

Cruel reality had struck again, just as the dream was getting to the best part. Swallowing a curse and wetting his lips, Virgil heaved himself out of bed and onto the dirty wooden floor, twisting his hips to avoid collision with another Neko. The sound of the Governess striking her pans together was as deafening as it was familiar, for Virgil had awoken to that very sound every day for seventeen years… and every day he hated it more.

“ _UP!!_ Now - A side, get to the washroom. B side, you’re on kitchen duty. Move it!!” the scraping, piercing, pounding sound of the pans returned, and Virgil fought the urge to cover his ears - _that’s_ how you got a pan to the ear. There was little time to waste dressing; Omega residents of _Lady Oberidge’s Home For Neglected and Abandoned Creatures_ (yes, that was the name) slept, worked, and washed in the same set of clothes everyday. Once the seams gave up and the white fabric fell apart, you got a replacement - eventually.

Virgil must have taken a second too long to slip his “shoes” on, and earned himself a warning clang of pans near to his head. He didn’t bother tying them after that, and instead hurried off to join his line of Nekos, ready to start another day on kitchen duty. Virgil’s sleeping quarters only housed a small percent of the Home’s residents - three hundred Nekos, eight Governesses, sixteen Watchers, and one Lady Oberidge. Kitchen duty was a nightmare… though preferable to bathroom duty.

The line couldn’t have taken more than a collective step when something swung into Virgil’s path, blocking him from moving forward. It was a long, shimmeringly black cane, held in the wrinkled hand of-

“L-Lady Oberidge!” The Governess stuttered as she awkwardly curtsied, “M-Ma’am, you’re... here?”

The Governess’ shock wasn’t unjustified; this wasn’t a regular thing for the Lady to do. She stayed in her quarters or her office, but often would be seen glaring down from the shadows or balconies, like a ghost or judgemental gargoyle. Yet, here she was. Standing in the lowest of rooms in the entire building - a Neko’s sleeping quarters.

Lady Oberidge gave a curt and vicious smile, her tiny eyes flicking between the Governess and Virgil, who was still trapped between her cane and the other Nekos. Nobody in the room, save for the Lady herself, had the slightest idea what was happening, but Virgil never felt more certain he was about to die.

“This one will not be performing his duties today.” She spoke in short, sharp sentences which spread like ice through anyone listening, “It needs to leave.”

Virgil, who had been awake for all of two minutes, could only stare at a small spot on the back of the Neko before him. It looked like a stain, or maybe a small burn, but could very easily be a blot in Virgil’s vision. His brain, it seemed, wanted to reject as much of the situation as possible in order to keep Virgil conscious... yet motionless. So, he stared at the spot, and listened.

“Oh.” The Governess, for the first time since Virgil had known her, was lost for words. She gargled a little, then stammered again, “Of course, i-if that’s what the Lady wishes. B-but what should I tell the Sisters-”

“It had come of age.” The Lady explained, “There was an error on its records. It is eighteen years old - _not_ seventeen. Please cast it out immediately, and fire our record keeper.”

“Yes, Ma’am, right away! B-but-”

“But?”

“Th-the Breeding Ring, it’s worth at least three hundred-”

“This one?” The Lady sneered, tapping Virgil’s chin with her cane, “ _Barren._ ”

The unfriendly tap brought Virgil back to earth, and cleared the fog of thoughts swimming through his mind. The room had fallen silent, not even breathing could be heard, as the Lady uttered the word all Neko’s dread more anything else. The word which stripped a Neko of its value, it’s worth, and what little future it had in this world. It was a death sentence.

 

_Barren._

 

He was eighteen years old - he didn’t know this, nobody did. But once a Neko turns eighteen they will enter their first heat, or at least show signs of their newly budding fertility. Their pheromones changed once a month, their hips widened, and off they went to the Breeding Ring to be purchased and used, as was their purpose. If a Neko displayed none of these symptoms, there was but one explanation.

“Get this rotten excuse out of my sight and out of my halls. Let it die in the street with the others.”

“Yes, my Lady!”

A hand grasped Virgil by the arm and tore him away from the others, dragging the boy out of the quarters, through the corridors, down the stairs, and to the front door. The Governess was careful only to touch his clothes, for letting yourself touch a barren Neko was worse than sticking your hand in a toilet bowl.

Virgil, coldly numb, struggled to keep up, his eyes glazed as they stared at nothing. He didn’t react as the door swung open, or as the world sped past, or as his body collided with the stone floor of the street. He didn’t fight, but simply laid there, the slam of the door dulled in his ears.

A beetle crawled past his vision, inspecting his nose before scuttling away. Virgil didn’t even flinch. The clouds were heavy with promises of rain. The sun was ready to rise.

_Barren._

He was barren.

Virgil could not bare children.

He was a Neko who could never fulfil his one role.

Doomed to die alone in the streets of a world which considered him a sickness.

A barren Neko, laying on the ground, unable to even think.

That was, until a drop of rain landed against his cheek, and he snapped like a whip back to reality. Cruel, uncaring reality. He pushed himself shakily to his feet, arms wrapped around his chest, unprepared for the blistering chill of that lonely Winter’s day. He shivered and sniffled, as tears stung his eyes and stuck to his lashes. A deep, painful sadness was spreading through his chest and stomach, as sharp and sudden as a knife wound. He took a desperate breath and it stuck in his throat, as though the air itself wanted to choke him.

In that moment Virgil would have given anything to be back inside the Home, curled up in his dirty bed, waiting for another day of chores, breeding lessons, and verbal abuse. Being in the Home as a fertile Neko was better than being a barren Neko outside of it - no matter how awful it was.

But then, the door swung back open. Virgil’s heart leaped as he gazed towards it, perhaps they’d made a mistake! _I really am seventeen, and it was all a misunderstanding, and they’ll give me an extra slice of bread with my potatoes at dinner for the trouble!_

It was another Governess.

She was holding a plate.

Virgil barely dodged it in time.

“Get outta here, you _filthy rat!!_ ” she hollered, as Virgil sped down the street as fast as his legs would allow.

 

Hours passed before Virgil realized he’d wondered into the centre of the city. The pathways were cleaner, the buildings taller and grander, and the people passing by regarded him with far more disgust. A small child seemed fascinated by Virgil’s feline ears and tail, both black with hints of purple, but her mother dragged her back, and her father threw a cup of coffee in Virgil’s direction. He welcomed the feeling of warmth against his skin as he ran behind some bins, but soon his damp rags would only freeze him further. Virgil rubbed his nose and sniffed again, hugging his knees to his chest and longing to wake from this nightmare.  

But it was no use. This was his new life, worse than any nightmare his mind could fathom.

_"Oh, my god."_

Virgil jolted. A voice from above… literally, right above his head. He glanced up, and saw a face staring down at him. A human - and he smelled like an Alpha too. Virgil flinched and tried to crawl away; an Alpha laying eyes on a barren Neko was practically a crime… a crime the Neko would face the punishment for. He squeaked out an apology, and cried as a hand touched his shoulder. But… that was all it did? Touched him. No grabbing, dragging, scratching… his fingers just resting against Virgil’s skin.

 _He’s touching me… he’s touching…_ **_me._ ** _My skin… does he not know what I am? What does he…_

“Please, sir…” Virgil whimpered, “I want no trouble, please have mercy…”  

“You poor little thing…” the voice spoke again. Whoever it was, he spoke very formally yet softly, and his clothes were so… regal. “How have you come to such a lowly place in such a wonderful city?”

Virgil felt he could be being mocked, but the voice was so trustworthy, he couldn’t help but confess, “I’m… I’m barren, sir.”

The voice belonged to a young man, probably in his early twenties, with dark hair and perfect cheekbones. His smile was warm and confident as he knelt down beside the trembling Neko. “So are Betas, and they’re having a wonderful time.”

Virgil, like the Governess, was unable to speak.

“Tell me, do you have somewhere safe to sleep tonight?”

Virgil gave his head a little shake.

“Do you have food? A place of employment? Anyone to rely on?”

Virgil shook his head three times. _Of course I don't._

The man sighed deeply, sadness flashing through his eyes, “Awful… so awful. No creature on earth deserves such treatment as this.”

Virgil noticed they’d begun to draw a whispering crowd. An Alpha speaking so kindly and… intimately to a barren Neko was on par with God himself floating down from Heaven to chat with a slug - only less believable and far weirder.

“... Sir…” Virgil’s bottom lip was beginning to quiver, “... I…” he tried to summon a single thought he could convey to this man, but the panic and confusion had its roots so deep in his mind that all he could blurt out was, “... I cannot be of use to you…”

The man’s eyes widened, “... Use? You are a living being with thoughts, emotions, dreams, and a soul - you mustn’t limit yourself to what others consider your use. Granted…” he chuckled, “I suppose that is easy for me to say… and impossible for you to do, am I correct?”

“... Of course, sir.”

“Please, call me Roman.”

“... Sir?”

“No, _Roman_. Not to worry, we have all the time in the world for you to learn it.” With that, he jumped to his feet, and held out a slender-fingered hand, “Come, lets go.”

Virgil shrunk further into himself, “... Go where, sir?”

“Your new home.”

 

The man, Roman, guided Virgil to a nearby _limousine_ , and actually held the door open for him. Virgil hesitated, thinking about his filthy clothes against the pristine seats. Roman seemed to notice this, and removed his cloak… draping it over Virgil’s trembling shoulders. The cloak flowed down his back and passed his knees. Clutching at the soft fabric, Virgil climbed inside and took a seat, shortly followed by Roman.

As the engine started and the car set off, Roman began to speak.

“Do you know who I am?”

Virgil shook his head. He knew nothing of the world beyond the walls of the Home, unless it related to his purpose.

“My name is Roman, and… well, I suppose you could say I am a prince. My father is the king and all.”

Virgil’s brow furrowed in thought, which Roman noticed.

“Is that okay?”

“What’s a… king?”

Roman leaned back, “Oh… well, a king is the, uh… the leader of the land, I suppose. He’s the one in charge of everything, whatever the country does it goes through him. He’s considered to be the most important person in the land. Whoever the king marries is called the queen, his children are princes and princesses, and their Omegas would be known as simply the Royal Omegas. The eldest child will become king or queen. If the eldest child is a girl, who becomes queen, her husband won’t be a king - he’ll be the royal consort. In this case; he’s the king, his wife is the queen, and I am a prince… one day I’ll be king.”

“Oh.” Virgil nodded, barely following, “Sort of like… the Lady?”

“The Lady?”

“She’s in charge of the _Home_ , sir. If it’s a man, he’s the Lord. Her children will take over for her once she dies.”

“... Y-yes, actually, that is… pretty much it. Instead of the, um, a _Home_ , it’s the whole kingdom.” He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I hadn’t asked your name?”

“You haven’t given me one yet.”

Roman chuckled, “Oh, no, this isn’t… like that. But, what name did you… grow up with?”

“... It was Virgil.”

“Well, Virgil, Please understand that I’m not taking you home with me so you can be my… you know.” He gestured awkwardly, “I have no interest in partaking in such a custom... yet. Perhaps one day, if I find an Omega I love who loves me back, then… but that isn’t what this is. I’m not taking you home to be my Omega, I want to offer a place to live within the castle, and some jobs for you to do.”

Virgil’s eyes grew wide with confusion, his gaze falling to the ground, hands clasped at the fabric of the cloak, “... Jobs? B-but I… Alphas have jobs, and Betas have jobs, my job is to be a…” he faltered, “... and I can’t even do that. I-I’m useless…”

“You aren’t useless, Virgil, and I want you to stop thinking of yourself as such. You deserve safety, a home, an income, and food on the table just as much as anyone else. You deserve a life that’s your own, and being an Omega shouldn’t change that.” Roman’s head turned to the window, a sigh escaping his lips, “... This is a great kingdom, Virgil. I know that, and I believe it too. But for too long… far, far too long have your kind been considered second class citizens, just because of your genetics. Your kind bare children, but that doesn’t define who you are - and it certainly doesn’t warrent such dehumanization and mistreatment. You deserve rights, just as we do, despite our… many differences. The nature of an Alpha/Omega relationship is a beautiful thing, but only if both sides are equal to each other… and both sides acknowledge this. So, maybe you can’t have children, and maybe… you’ll never have an Alpha, but that’s okay.” he turned back to the stunned Neko beside him, and smiled, “You still deserve a good life, and you shouldn’t be treated like vermin. So, I want you to come work and live in the castle. Is that okay?”

Finally Virgil blurted out what had been on his mind the whole conversation, “But they’ll all know… they’ll hate me. They won’t want me to touch anything, o-or even let me in.”

Roman shook his head, reaching over to take Virgil by the hand. His touch was so warm and gentle… it almost reduced Virgil to tears, “No, it’s okay. A Neko on the streets alone is… a pretty clear sign that you’re… unable to reproduce, but that’s all. As far as anyone in the castle knows, they’ll just see you as a Neko, currently not in heat. I promise. Whenever you’re expected to go into heat, then we’ll just… keep you away from everyone. We’ll tell them you’re my Omega, okay? That way, nobody will _dare_ try and find you, and you’ll be safe and sound. Alright?”

“... I…” Virgil wet his lips, “So you’re… not my Alpha? We’re just gonna… lie?”

“Well, we shall pretend.” Roman winked, “And… hey?” the limo drew to a gentle stop, “Honestly… any Alpha would be lucky to have you. Offspring are overrated.”

Virgil blushed a deep red.

“Well, here we are. First things first - you need a bath.”

 

The castle was a magnificent sight to behold - like something out of a painting, or a fairytale. There were tall towers with pointed roofs, acres of green spreading across the land, and hundreds of staff - Neko, Canine, mostly Betas - there to tend the castle and its residents’ every need. Virgil, dirty and shaking, definitely stood out as Roman lead him inside. Sure enough, the interior was just as breathtaking. Virgil wished he had a hundred pairs of eyes to drink it all in.

“Excuse me,” Roman addressed the hallway, and several servants rushed towards him, “this young man is my Omega now. He is to be washed, robed, and escorted to his quarters by my room. Where is Patton?”

“Right here!” A Beta, around Roman’s age, stepped forward. He wore a blue uniform and glasses, with a wide smile welcoming Virgil to the castle. “I can take him from here, your highness.”

“Thank you, Patton.” The prince gave the servant a pat on the shoulder, “Take good care of him.” he glanced to Virgil, “Virgil, this is Patton, he looks after our newcomers, our young, and… well, me, if I’m honest.”

“It’s great to meet you!” Patton grinned, holding out a hand for Virgil to take. “Come on,” his tone lowered as the others let them be, “I’ll take you to the washroom.”

 

The washroom was three times larger than Virgil’s old sleeping quarters, and fifty times as glorious. High ceilings, marble interior, statues and carvings, and a heated pool right in the middle. The steam which rose smelled of citrus and summer flowers, making Virgil a little dizzy.

“The water’s all ready for you, but when _you’re_ ready then... please undress and hop in. I can turn around if you want?”

“I-it’s okay…” It was not in a Neko’s nature to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable by nakedness, and he quickly stripped away his rags. “I’m sorry I’m so… unclean.”

Patton laughed, taking Virgil’s clothes and moving them away, “That’s what the bath is for, don’t be silly. Trust me, many Omegas who comes to this castle are in worse shape than yourself.”

Virgil dipped a toe into the water, and sunk in. It was like being hugged by sunlight, and his eyes fluttered shut. “Wow… I… it’s so… warm…”

“I can change the temperature if you’d like?”

“It’s perfect…”

Patton smiled, taking a seat behind Virgil, crossing his legs, “So, let me fill you in a bit. You are… well, you’re Prince Roman’s first Omega, so we’re all a little excited. People know better than to gawk at you, but well… we’ve thought this day would never come, to be honest.”

“But… there’s so many Omegas here? Th-the servants?”

“Oh, yeah.” Patton squeezed some sweet-smelling lotion into his palms, and gently applied it to the top of Virgil’s head, massaging it in with his fingertips, “Those servants, they’re all underaged. You see, the children of prestigious Alphas or ones that Prince Roman takes... pity on, often end up in positions like this, working until they come of age. Once they do, we find them a good home with a caring Alpha. In fact - this was Roman’s idea. A way to help integrate Omegas into modern society beyond childbearing. It’s always been a passion of his… but, sadly, his father doesn’t share the same passion. It took many years for him to be convinced to allow underaged Omegas to work and live here.”

“Roman said he… wanted me to work here?”

Patton hummed, using a stone jug to rinse the suds from Virgil’s hair, “Omegas have duties to perform as well. When not in heat, you’re expected to keep the Prince’s quarters clean and tidy, answer his every whim, and accompany him on certain appearances.”

“Oh. Is that all?”

Patton laughed, “Not sure if that’s sarcasm or not. You’ll be pretty busy here, but not overworked - remember, you’re not a servant. So…” Virgil began washing Virgil’s arms and shoulders, “where are you from, Virgil?”

“ _Miss Oberidge’s Home_.”

“Oh… one of those halfway places? Where they keep Omegas in miserable dwellings until they can be sold to those awful breeding rings? Roman bonded with...”

“... Pretty much.”

“How did you meet the Prince?”

“... Umm…”

“Oh, excuse me,” Patton laughed at himself, “I should probably ask him myself, not pester his Omega with questions. Sorry, it’s just… it’s just exciting! And... perculiar.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Of course. But, I’m guessing you’ve had a big day, right? I’ll let you clean yourself up and get dressed. I’ll take you to your room.”

 

Virgil had never felt so wonderful in all his life. His skin, hair, and clothes were free of dirt, his new outfit - a black sweater and velvet pants - were so snug and comfortable he could have slept on the ground, and for the first time in his life… there were no Governesses breathing down his neck, ready with the cane or a pair of frying pans. Not only that, he was feeling a smidgen of something completely alien to him… was this respect?

Patton lead Virgil through the gorgeous hallways, past regal rooms and ancient artwork, all of which grew grander with every turn. Clearly he was approaching the area reserved for the Royal Family - The king and queen, Roman, and the Royal Omegas. Finally, Patton opened a door and Virgil was lead inside.

It was like he’d stepped into Heaven itself. A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, draped with silken curtains, dressed in the finest sheets. He counted around ten pillows resting against the headboard, sat upon a thick quilt. There was a strong theme of white, red, and splashes of gold in the colour scheme. He had a large dresser, couches, bookshelves, a desk, a fireplace, and even a little nook for reading. And the view - _oh, the view_ \- huge curved windows let in oceans of sunlight, and overlooked the perfectly kept grounds. Virgil didn’t think he’d ever been that high before.

“This is your room.”

Virgil felt lightheaded.

“Well, please get comfortable - you won’t have any duties today. Unless… well, Roman will come see you later. Have a good day, Virgil!”

“Thank you, Patton.”

The servant left, and Virgil was rooted to the spot. He turned his head to every angle, every inch of the room screaming to be looked upon, as the unfamiliar feeling of joy and wonder mixed with the neverending fear that this was all a big mistake.

Not two hours before… Virgil had been thrown into the streets, like a piece of trash. He’d woken up that morning the same as ever, just a Neko biding his time before things got a little better, then he was a barren streetrat destined to die in the gutter and flung into a mass grave, and now… now he lived in a castle. If he tried for a second to comprehend all that had happened, his mind would explode, so for now he simply gazed around his new home, until the call of sleep was too loud to ignore. That morning felt like months ago.

Virgil climbed onto the bed and curled up. It was like laying on a cloud. Before he could form a single thought on how soft the furs and pillows were… he was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna chat with me and other Thomas Sanders fans? Come join my Discord server!! https://discord.gg/MTvfCkn You can also follow me on Tumblr @ Darcylovette.tumblr.com for updates, ask me questions, or just say hi!


	2. First Touch

Someone else had sat down on the bed, gently stirring Virgil from his nap. The setting sun had painted the room with a golden glow, and the temperature had fallen further. Virgil shivered a little, but the hand stroking his arm filled him with a fiery warmth. All Omegas craved touch, skin to skin contact, and physical affection just as much as food or drink - and, like food and drink, it was rationed strongly within the Home. But now here was Virgil, safe and sound, being softly petted by his faux Alpha. It was, without a doubt, the greatest moment of his life… and this time, it wasn’t a dream.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Roman hummed, “How are you doing?”

Virgil sighed happily, leaning further into the touch, “Hmm… m’okay… this bed is so good…”

“That makes me happy.” Roman ushered Virgil to sit up before pulling him in, wrapping an arm around the Neko’s shoulders, playing with his hair, “You must be getting hungry, I imagine?”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah… I didn’t eat breakfast, b-but it’s not mealtime yet. The sun’s still up.”

Roman chuckled, “You’re not at the Home anymore, things are different here. If you’re hungry, you eat. The kitchen is always open, and the servants will bring you whatever you want. Although, our official dinner time will be soon. Do you want to join us?”

Virgil went quiet and played with his fingers.

Roman understood, “A little soon, yeah? It’s been a big day for all of us. Honestly, I’d rather hide out in my own room than go answer my father’s questions…”

“Is he… is he mad at me?”

“No, Virgil, he’s just confused. Royal Omegas are usually… not from Homes, let’s just say that. He has a lot of questions, they all do, but that’s for me to deal with. Don’t you worry.”

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” Virgil frowned, “You’ve done… so, so much for me already. I don’t think I could ever pay you back…”

“Hush now, none of that.” Roman sighed, standing up, “I’ll have some food sent up for you - make sure you eat all the vegetables and fruit, you really look like you need them.”

Virgil perked up, his tail and ears twitching, “I’ve never had fruit before!” he announced.

“Really? Never?”

“No… I-I’ve always wanted to.”

“Well then, I’ll make sure you get to try every piece of fruit the kingdom can get its hands on.” Roman promised, “Now then, a little bit of business before I go.” Roman folded his hands together, looking a little serious, “So, I’ve informed a couple of people about our… arrangement, and your… situation. They are trustworthy, and they will help us. I told Patton, of course, but I also told a very close friend of mine.”

Virgil’s stomach knotted, “Yes?”

“His name is Logan, and he’s our kingdom’s Ambassador. I’ve known him my whole life, we share the same beliefs and principles of Omega Rights, and he’s a wonderful man and respected Alpha. He and Patton will look after you whenever I cannot, and they both have only your interests at heart. Is that alright?”

Virgil felt nervous at the idea of anyone else knowing about his “disease”, but at the same time… knowing he and Roman weren’t alone in this endeavour… was a comforting thought, “Yeah. I’m okay. Patton is really nice… I like him.”

Roman grinned, “He is. We were kids together, he’s always kept me out of trouble. I’d trust him and Logan with my life. Actually… would you like to meet Logan? He’s here now, and he’d love to get to know you. I’ve told him about how adorable you are.”

Virgil pressed his face to his knees, “I’m  **not** adorable…” he grumbled.

“Uhuh. So… shall I tell him to come in?”

“... Okay.”

“Logan! He said it’s okay!”

The door opened to reveal a man who immediately took Virgil’s breath away. A tall, clean shaven man with neatly combed hair. He was handsome, yet stoic and cool, dressed in a black suit perfectly tailored to fit his physique. Virgil’s gaze met his deep brown eyes, who peered at him from beneath a stylish pair of glasses, a knowing smile upon his lips. Virgil couldn’t understand how the man seemed so… familiar.

“Logan, this is Virgil. Virgil, this is Logan.”

Virgil’s arms loosened from around his knees as Logan stepped towards him, lowering a little as if bowing, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Virgil. I see Roman did not exaggerate your… cuteness, as it were.”

Virgil blush spread like wildfire across his face, “... Hi.”

Logan held out a hand, and Virgil involuntarily flinched. When he realized he was being offered a handshake… he returned the gesture, his hand gently clasped in Logan’s. As soon as their skin made contact… something… happened. Something soared through Virgil’s skin and veins, warming him from head to toe as his heart pounded and soared from this sensation of… _something_. Something wonderful, something delirious, something so utterly addictive and perfect that Virgil never wanted it to end. But as the handshake broke away, Virgil continued to bathe in the aftermath of the man’s touch. He wanted to touch him again. He wanted to wrap his arms around Logan and never let go. He wanted to give everything he was to this stranger, and do whatever it took just to see him smile, just to earn his praise. 

_ Oh no. No… no, no, no… this can’t be… that’s impossible… I can’t… he would never… _

“Well, I must be going.” Roman sighed, “Father is expecting me for dinner, along with my mother and about a billion questions. Logan, you may stay with Virgil… if that’s alright with him?”

“Yes.” Virgil blurted out, “I-I’d like… company.”

Logan nodded, “Very well.” he adjusted his glasses as he turned to Roman, “I already asked the servants to deliver a meal for him. Plenty of fruits and vegetables, freshly baked bread, salmon, and several jugs of water. It’s clear Virgil needs protein, vitamins, and hydration more than the average Omega at this point.”

Roman smiled, “I wholeheartedly agree. Well, I’ll leave you to it. See you later, Logan. Virgil.” as Roman left the room, a group of servants entered, each holding a tray of food which they sat down on one of the tables. Everything Logan had listed was there, and then some. Virgil’s mouth watered at the sight of it, his stomach aching, hunger overwhelming his senses. As the servants departed, Logan moved to the table and picked up a few plates.

“I know you’re hungry, but you mustn’t eat too fast, lest you be sick.” He explained, setting the plates in front of him, “I have studied the nutritional needs of an Omega, and as such… if you’ll permit me… I will help you to consume your dinner in a way which benefits your body. Is that al-”

“Yes.” Virgil nodded eagerly, both anxious to begin eating and appease Logan, “That’s… that’s okay.”

Logan looked happy, “Excellent.” He took a seat on the bed beside Virgil, the weight exchange causing the latter to lean closer to him… which set the Neko’s heard racing. He watched as Logan picked up an orange, inspect it, and hand it to him, “Start with one of these, you need vitamin C, plus a lot of other benefits I won’t bore you by listing.”

Virgil could have listened to Logan describe a brick wall. For hours. But he nodded and took the orange in his hands. Virgil had seen oranges before, and knew what they were, but now he felt confused. The outside was so hard, how could he get his teeth through it? Wetting his lips, Virgil went to bite into the orange like an apple - before Logan swiftly retrieve it back, “Oh, no, not like that.” he chuckled, “I suppose you’ve never… well, no matter. Look, watch this.”

Logan pressed his fingers gently into the orange, loosening its skin, which Virgil watched with enthrallment. His fingers were so long and slender, and worked the skin off the orange so swiftly and easily. The sharp scent of citrus met Virgil’s nose as the skin fell away, revealing the juicy, tantalizing insides. Logan even took the time to remove some of the white bits from the fruit, before separating the pieces and laying them on the plate.

“There… now.” He turned to Virgil, who met his eyes, unable to look away. They were so close. Virgil could smell his aftershave and delicious pheromones, which engulfed him and made him a little dizzy. Logan was ever-so-slightly smiling, as though he enjoyed seeing the Neko so drawn to his presence. He held a piece of orange up to Virgil’s lips, who parted them enough for Logan to slip the fruit inside. " _Try this…_ ”

The fruit laid against Virgil’s tongue… he’d never tasted anything so flavourful and wondrous before. He matched the man’s gaze as he bit down, and gasped as juice flowed over his tongue and down his throat. It was almost overwhelming, but he swallowed, struggling for breath.

“Good?” Logan murmured.

“S-so good.”

“Would you like another?”

“Yes, please. Please.”

Logan continued to feed Virgil piece after piece, until the fruit was gone. Virgil was practically trembling as the sweetness and acidity of the fruit sent shivers through his body, awakening everything that was once asleep. There was something about the closeness of the Alpha, and the intimacy of the exchange, and the blissful sensation of the fruit in his mouth, that left Virgil feeling a little… wonderfully peculiar. His stomach felt tight, and his heart was pounding, and something within him was stirring.

Logan paused to study Virgil with his eyes, leaning closer as the eye contact resumed, “I see you’re… rather enjoying this, yes?” 

Virgil didn’t know how to answer this. He was enjoying this more than he could put into words, yet all of it was simply so overwhelming. 

“You know… just because you cannot bare children, this doesn’t mean you will never feel arousal, Virgil.”

The Neko spluttered, stammered retorts stuck in his throat.

“You can become _very_ aroused, you can feel the unavoidable lust for touch, and even enter heat cycles, you know?” Logan’s voice was so low, “That part of you is very much alive, just… rarer and less intense than others. Your arousal pheromones will be different, but… just as irresistible. Society will deny it, but the scent of an aroused Omega who cannot reproduce is often far, far more tantalizing than any other...” his voice fell to a whisper, “ _... especially Nekos._ ” 

Virgil squirmed as every word sent a jolt down his body, desperately resisting the urge to touch the man, or grind his suddenly aching loins against his own hands, or the bed, or even the Alpha.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” he groaned, shame and arousal continued to grow within him, “I’ll try and c-control it… y-you can’t mate with… please don’t be mad-”

“I don’t wish to mate with you. But I also don’t mind…” a hint of a growl left his lips, “ _... you smell so wonderful. _ ”

Virgil bit down on his lip. This was becoming unbearable. 

“Would you allow me to help you?”

“... Huh?”

“Help you. An aroused Omega can of course help themselves, but studies have shown that the touch…” his fingers met the skin of Virgil’s neck, “... of an Alpha will offer extraordinary benefits. Increased satisfaction, mental health, and a longer period between needs. I don’t want to mate with you, and you don’t want to mate with me - even if you think you do. This isn’t about me… I just want to help you, as Roman wishes me to.” His fingers travelled from Virgil’s neck down to his chest, tracing the shape of his collarbone, “But only if you say yes. If you wish to… take care of this yourself, I will leave the room. I promise, this is your decision.”

Virgil tried to speak, but he’d lost that ability. Caution was lost to the wind, and all Virgil wanted was everything the man offered. His hands found their way to the one on his chest, and with one swift motion he pressed the hand against his needy crotch, crying out in relief as he felt Logan pressing against him, allowing the Neko to thrust his hips and tremble with need.

Logan hummed happily, his nose tucked into the crook of Virgil’s neck, inhaling the Neko’s scent. Virgil’s groans flowed from his lips as he rocked himself against Logan’s hand, drunk on the scent of mutual arousal thickening in the air. His grasped the hand tighter, his movements quick and desperate, the growing tightness wrapping itself around his mind. The hand was so warm and so wonderful against him, and when the fingers began stroking and teasing the Neko through his trousers... Virgil couldn’t hold back. He gasped and groaned and pressed closer against Logan, who gripped his aching, stiff erection, pleasuring the Neko till he couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Does this feel good, my pet?” Logan whispered.

“Y-yes… yes… yes!”

“Do you want to cum for me?”

“Yes! S-so much, please…”

“...  _ Beg. _ ”

Virgil shuddered, orgasm building within him, “Please, please, please sir, please let me cum, please… I need to… p-please, I’ll do… anything… please…”

“Good boy.” Logan’s tongue flicked against Virgil’s ear as he breathed those blessed words, “... Cum for me, pet.”

Virgil screamed in ecstasy as the fires of arousal came to an almighty crushendo. Logan’s teeth met his earlobe, and Virgil rutted against his palm, shaking and stammering as he rode his orgasm all the way to the end. Never before had this happened to him, and he’d heard it was the most wonderful feeling… but nothing could have prepared him for this. His body threatened to give up completely as it fell limp, and Logan pulled him into a tight embrace. He shushed the Neko, who struggled for breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. His arms wrapped around Virgil, hands massaging his back, letting the Neko listen to his heartbeat. The sound was so calming, like the sweetest music he’d ever heard, as the aftermath claimed his body and rocked him gently to sleep.

 

An hour couldn’t have passed before Virgil woke up once more. He was laid upon the Alpha, who was leaning back on the bed with Virgil against his chest. Those strong arms still held him, as though afraid he’d float away. Virgil shifted and noticed Logan must have changed his trousers and cleaned him up while he was asleep. Strange... he felt nothing. Had it been a dream? Logan looked down, and smiled as their eyes met, “... How are you?”

“I feel… incredible.”

_ It was real. It really happened! _

Logan nodded, “That’s all I wanted to hear. You’ll need something to drink, please stay here while I bring you some water.” Virgil whimpered as Logan stood, who laughed, “I’ll be back, pet. It’s okay.”

Virgil watched as Logan crossed the room to pour him a glass of water; as soon as it was in his hands, Virgil inhaled every drop. Logan took the glass back, refilled it, and this time Virgil sipped it. 

“I hope you do not regret what happened,” Logan spoke, “I did not mean to pressure you, or take advantage of your situation, I simply saw how much agony you were in and… I couldn’t take seeing you like that. I… I needed to help you. I wanted to see you happy.”

Virgil sat up, nursing the glass, “... I wanted it. I wanted you to do it, more than anything else. But… but why?”

“Why? I told you why.”

“No… why did you do it like… that? Alphas don’t… touch Omegas like that. You’re supposed to mate with me, only make me orgasm like that as a… a last resort, to increase conception. You didn’t get anything out of that… you didn’t even touch me, d-directly, I mean… why did you do that?”

Logan began to understand, and sat with a sigh, “You’ve been raised to believe that you don't matter, and that your needs are unimportant unless they benefit your… ‘purpose’. Some may say an Alpha pleasuring an Omega beyond mating is… shameful. But, as I said, an Alpha who regularly pleasures his Omega will strengthen their bond, improve the Omega’s mental health, and above all… makes the Omega feel good. A true Alpha will put the needs of his Omega above his own; he should treasure his Omega, and do whatever he can to ensure their happiness and satisfaction within his care. You deserve to feel good, and be taken care of. And, of course… I’d be lying if I said that seeing that orgasm soar through your body wasn’t a beautiful sight to behold - it made me very, very happy, indeed.”

“... Are you…” Virgil’s chest fluttered, “... my Alpha?”

Logan’s face darkened, “... I…” he looked away, “I worded that… wrong. Of course not - you are Roman’s Omega, or at least… that’s what everyone must believe. I couldn’t bond with you, and I… we cannot even entertain the idea. I simply wished to take care of you for a moment, as… as the prince asked me to.”

Virgil couldn’t understand why it felt like his heart was breaking, “... Right… yeah, of course.”  _ … like an Alpha like him could ever bond with a broken piece of dirt like me… _

“I’m sure Roman will understand what I had to do.” Logan went on, “You’re not his property, and he’ll never view you as such. If I know Roman, he won’t wish to complicate your relationship with any of that. He’s… saving himself, for an Omega he loves. Anyway, you still need to eat, Virgil. Especially after all that… strenuous activity.”

“... I am starving…”

“Me too. Let us dine together.”

 

Virgil ate more food that night than every Neko at the Home ate in a week. The salmon was succulent and fresh, the fruits was so sweet and flavourful, the vegetables were cooked with butter and herbs, and the water was so crisp and cold it was almost addictive. The bread was baked with oats and seeds, drizzled with honey - that was Virgil’s favourite part. It was still too much for on person, but Logan (who hadn’t eaten either) helped him to finish it. As they sat and ate, Logan told him about his life, about the castle, and about Roman and his crusade. Virgil listened, absorbing every word, filling his hands with food to keep himself from reaching out to touch…

The plates were empty as Roman returned, looking a little exhausted.

“Well,” he sighed, “father isn’t too thrilled about this, but he’s still happy that I’m finally… ugh… ‘ _fulfilling my duties_ ’. God, he’s gross. Although, I think we’re gonna have to get creative when they start expecting litters, and-” he trailed off, gaze flickering between the two. He sniffed, “... What’s going on here?”

Virgil looked away, but Logan spoke calmly, “It turns out that Virgil has the same needs as any other Omega, just less frequent and aggressive. He was in pain, and I assisted him. I hope I didn’t… cross a line?”

Roman shook his head. Virgil looked up, expecting anger, but instead saw… a smile?

“Not at all, my friend!” Roman headed towards them, “I had no idea a… a Neko like Virgil could even… oh, boy, that…” he exhaled, “... that would have complicated things, huh?”

“You don’t wish to pleasure him yourself, do you?”

Roman sat down, “No. Sorry, that sounds mean… it’s just that…” he shrugged, “I’m a bit of a romantic. I want to wait for the perfect… for the one, you know? Even though my father wants me to marry a Beta like he did, and only use Omegas for… whatever.” he thought for a minute, then spoke again, “Alright, so… everyone has heard the news, so… Virgil needs to continue pretending to be mine. But, as I cannot fulfil those… needs… of his, then…”

A bell was ringing in Virgil’s mind.

Logan cleared his throat, “Roman… do you wish for me to take care of Virgil’s physical needs while he is within the castle? His pheromones may alert others to his situation, but with regular relief from myself… he’ll simply smell like an Omega fulfilling his duties to the prince. If that’s okay with you… and Virgil.”

“There may be some complications.” Roman admitted, “We’d need to keep this top secret, or everything will fall apart. But, well… Virgil’s not mine, but… I do care for him, and there’s nobody else I’d trust him with like that.” he glanced over to the bewildered Neko, “Virgil, this is your call. It’s your body, you decide what happens to it. You can say no, I promise, there will be other solutions. Don’t feel any pressure to-”

“Yes. I agree. Yes.” Virgil caught himself, coughing, “I mean… yes, I’m… this is okay.”

Roman sighed with relief, a smile on his lips, “Thank goodness, that makes things easier. Logan, you okay with this?”

Logan looked at Roman, then back at Virgil. His finger traced along the back of Virgil’s palm, “... Completely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna chat with me and other Thomas Sanders fans? Come join my Discord server!! https://discord.gg/MTvfCkn You can also follow me on Tumblr @ Darcylovette.tumblr.com for updates, ask me questions, or just say hi!


	3. Secrets Upon Secrets

As expected, Virgil didn’t sleep well that night.

Well, not at first.

He was utterly exhausted in every way, and the bed was so soft; enveloping him in comfort beyond comprehension. The fireplace crackled away, not too strong, but enough to fill the room with warmth and dancing light. Every star could be seen from the window, even the moon seemed larger than usual. It was beyond perfect, but it only added to Virgil’s conflict with sleep. Everything designed to give him the best sleep he’d ever had only prodded further against his nerves, flicking between excitement and guilt like plucking guitar strings. His life, his world, his whole universe in fact had been flipped upside down and shaken up, only to be flipped and shaken again. Nothing made sense and nothing was impossible, anymore. If you’d been told your whole life that you will only be this one specific thing, and there was nothing you could do to change it, and even wanting to change it was sinful... having that torn away and replaced with something else is always going to be scary, no matter how awful that thing was to begin with. That being said - Virgil never considered his previous future **to** be awful, and never perceived it as anything other than ordinary. He’d been preparing his whole life for something decided for him before he was born. When do you have the time to think “hey, maybe this isn’t okay and I should do something about that”? And the way Roman and the others reacted to his upbringing made him feel so strange, and a part of him even wanted to defend it. If someone insults your upbringing, in some way... aren’t they indirectly insulting you? Aren’t you a product of that upbringing? If so… what did that make Virgil in their eyes? A victim? Something worse?

The Neko twisted onto one side and clutched a pillow to his chest, eyes itching but wide open. Something felt empty inside of him, as though something there before was suddenly gone… but what? A sense of purpose, maybe? Before, Virgil’s whole existence was dedicated to one purpose - the continuation of the population, to carry and bare children, and to serve his Alpha however he saw fit. It became part of his identity, as though he didn’t even _need_ a personality outside of his role. But now that was gone, and the future was uncertain, and Virgil had no idea who he was supposed to be anymore. How could he just be… himself?

But it wasn’t just that. Whenever he stopped thinking about all of that, his mind was occupied by one person.

_Logan._

It was stange how quickly Virgil felt reduced to tears once Logan left the room. He didn’t cry, but something inside him did. This was hours ago, but he missed Logan so much it hurt to breathe. Everything about him set Virgil on fire - his scent, his eyes, the way he spoke and carried himself, the way he spoke to Virgil differently from Roman, the way he held Virgil in his arms, the way he touched him, the glimmer in his eyes when he told Virgil to ‘ _beg…_ ’

God, he missed him. Being without him felt like an open wound. As though he’d just learned how to run, and someone took away his legs. What only made it worse was the millions of reasons he should **not** be feeling this way, and how little effect they had on his longing.

His fingers traced where Logan had been sitting; the fact the man had been in this room, sat on this bed, touched him so intimately, it was so strange. Almost unbelievable. He still didn’t fully believe this wasn’t a dream - maybe this _was_ a particularly cruel one, dragging it all out before the _clang_ of the pans woke him once again. He thought about waking up in the Home, seventeen again, ready to do all his chores until one day… an Alpha would buy him, claim him, and mate with him for the rest of his life. Another Alpha. Not Logan. Despite his agonising confusion over the change… that thought made him feel sick.

_Click._

That came from the doorway.

Virgil sat up, cradling the pillow closer against him, mind racing between a hundred worst case scenarios. _The Lady. The Governesses. The King. Someone who knew. **Someone who wanted to take him away.**_

But the door opened… and there was Logan, and Virgil’s chest exploded with joy.

“Logan?”

The Alpha looked a bit sheepish, closing the door behind him. Once safely inside, his familiar posture and charm returned, “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Virgil shook his head. “Is everything alright?”

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t sleep well tonight. I’m sure you’re used to sleeping amongst others, and… what with all you’ve been through, nobody could expect you to drop off instantly. I thought you may need a little company.”

“... Oh.” Virgil shuffled awkwardly. He was spent, and his crotch was almost sore from sensitivity, but if Logan wanted to… “I would like that.”

Logan nodded and crossed to the bed. He was dressed in black sleeping trousers, and no shirt. Virgil almost fainted as the moonlight hit his chest. He laid down on the bed, put an arm around Virgil, and pulled him close. The second his face touched the other’s chest, Virgil felt a wave of relaxation and safety course through him. Everything about him was heavenly.

Logan was playing with Virgil’s hair, who purred so softly he didn’t realize he was doing it. “There we go,” he hummed, “you’re okay. Everything is fine. No need to think now - don’t even think about sleeping. There’s nothing for you to do except breathe.”

_Easier said than done when you’re here…_

The Alpha had rearranged the covers, wrapping them around Virgil, but ensuring their skin-to-skin contact didn’t break. Virgil ended up laid across his chest again, his fingers resting on the other’s shoulders, as Logan kept his arms around his waist. “Logan?” Virgil whispered, “Don’t you want to… d- _do_ stuff first? Before we-”

Logan shushed him quietly, moving his hands in circles, “We aren’t doing anything like that tonight. _Just let me hold you, like this, till you drift away. Just let me hold you, like this, till the sun rises again. Just let me hold you, like this, till another day. Just let me hold you, like this, till you forget what it is to feel pain._ ”

He spoke rhythmically, like a song but… without singing. Virgil glanced up. Logan was staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, lost in a thought. “It’s my favourite poem,” he explained, “by an unknown author. It’s about the relationship between Alphas and Omegas. About how beautiful the closeness of an embrace can be. It embodies how Omegas aren’t our property - they’re our partners, our treasures, the most important thing in our lives. The duty of an Alpha is to care and protect his Omega.” He sighed a little, “This poem was washed away by the passage of time, and the unfeeling society who sees you as property. All the things they purposely forgot. But it’s not truly lost - as long as there are those, like Prince Roman, who carry its message… there is always hope.”

“... Hope?”

“Yes. Hope never dies, it just sleeps for a while. One just has to… awaken it.”

“... Can I ask you something?” Virgil wet his lips.

“Of course.”

He took a deep breath, “... I know you said you’re not my Alpha, and you… can’t be. But… I don’t know. You keep referring to me being yours, and then catching yourself and rephrasing your words. You come into my room and recite poems about Alpha and Omega relationships. You… you…” his throat tightened, “... you make me feel so wonderful and magical and when you’re not around… it hurts. Why does it hurt so badly if you’re not mine to begin with, and... I'm not yours?”

Logan had gone very quiet and very, very still. It took an agonizingly long minute before he whispered, “... Of course you’re mine, Virgil. That pain you feel… that’s what happens when a freshly bonded Omega is separated from… from their Alpha so soon. I felt your pain along with my own. It’s not…” he sighed and closed his eyes, “... not your fault. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have allowed the bond to happen, I know I could have stopped it. But... when I touched your hand and you looked at me, I just… I wanted you to be mine. Just mine. All mine. And I yours. God, I wanted to throw you down on the bed and _ravash you…_ yet I wanted to just hold you in my arms and never let go. You’ve become… I’ve let you become my whole world. I **had** to claim you and then… I-I can’t reverse this bond. Not while you love me… not while I love you, too. And I do love you - so, so much. You… must love me too, or this would be a lot simpler. Wow… these bonds sure do act fast.”

Virgil felt like he was floating, every inch of his skin was electric, every brain cell screaming in unison ‘ _he loves me?!?’_.

“I just hope…” Logan met the other’s gaze, “you realize… how difficult this is going to be? For both of us? We can’t be together as much as we’ll want to be. Nobody can even _suspect_ this could be going on. If an Alpha gets too close he will smell it on us. If anyone finds out I’ve been _touching_ the Prince’s Omega I will be hanged, and… I-I don’t know what’ll happen to you. Everything about this is so risky and so dangerous… I’m willing to take the risk to my life… but if anything happened to you, I couldn’t… I can’t even think…”

Virgil was starting to cry. He wiped his cheeks and snuggled closer to the Alpha, heart pounding so hard it rocked his whole body. Yes, the danger was… horrifyingly real, but living without Logan? A fate worse than death. Anything happening to Logan? Even worse than that.

Truly, there was no perfect solution… _unless…_

“Why don’t we run away?”

“... What?”

“Yeah. Lets just go.”

“Go where?”

“I don’t know. Anywhere!”

“Virgil, if I run off with the Prince’s Omega, they’ll kill us both on sight. Even Roman couldn’t stop them if he tried. No… no, that’s too risky. Just…” he sighed, again, “... don’t.”

The hurt in Logan’s voice was too much to bare.

“... I’m sorry, Logan.”

“It’s okay, pet.” He chuckled through his nose, “I like your spirit, though.”

“I love when you call me pet.”

“Interesting… do you want to know a little secret?”

“Mhm?”

“... I really like when you call me _sir._ ”

Virgil wiggled happily, “Really?”

“Hmm… makes me feel somewhat… primal, I guess.”

“Good to know… _sir._ ”

Logan growled softly, “Naughty pet…”

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Oh, so we’re going to be all teasing and then go to sleep, are we?”

“Can’t hear you, I’m asleep.”

“Brat.”

“Love you…”

“... God, I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna chat with me and other Thomas Sanders fans? Come join my Discord server!! https://discord.gg/MTvfCkn You can also follow me on Tumblr @ Darcylovette.tumblr.com for updates, ask me questions, or just say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat to me and other Thomas Sanders fans? Come join my Discord server!! https://discord.gg/MTvfCkn


End file.
